It has come to my attention that no practical, easily manueverable self-contained apparatus is presently available for hoisting onto a building roof for facile application of roofing tars. The usual system requires a ground crew with a heating tank into which buckets are dipped and hoisted to the roof by a pulley line. The transit of the heated tar is inneficient, dangerous and odoriferous. The time consuming opeation is not only physically exhausting but also consumes enormous amounts of energy since the tar must be superheated so as not to solidify before application. Mops are used for spreading which are conductive to uneven application.